LIKE A BROTHER
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: AFTER ALL WE KNOW THAT GIVE THE BEETLE DRIVE, MIKE HAS NOT FORMALLY GRATEFUL TO YOUR FRIEND PINK RANGER, SO AMAZING THAT GESTURE THAT HAD TO ... NOW IS THE TIME TO KNOW EXACTLY HOW THANKED HIM ... AND IT'S TIME TO KNOW Do WHY IS IT GAVE HIM? ...


_**LIKE A BROTHER**_

AFTER ALL WE KNOW THAT GIVE THE BEETLE DRIVE, MIKE HAS NOT FORMALLY A THANKFUL MAN, SO AMAZING THAT GESTURE THAT HAD TO... NOW IS THE TIME TO KNOW EXACTLY HOW THANKED HIM ... AND IT'S TIME TO KNOW WHY GAVE IT TO HIM? ...

_** SHIBA HOME**_

It was a normal morning for the Rangers Samurai, three days had passed without any threat Nilock, so that the mentor had decided to give the day off, so everyone was ready to enjoy your day the most, so they decided to go back to the Park Amusement, only to leave, someone stopped to Mia ...  
VOICE: Hey ... Mia ... please wait ...  
MIA: Yeah ... Mike ... What? ... Will not you come to the park with us? ...  
MIKE: No ... this ... thing is I have no desire to go ... and I ... I was wondering ... if you ... will you accompany me to the arcade? ...  
MIA: I? ... ah ... this course ... because ... we ...  
At this Mike smiled and nodded to her friend's response, therefore both of them tipped off the other plans, and went to the arcade along the way ... had a bit of silence between them ...  
MIKE: Hey Mia ... thanks for joining ...  
MIA: No problem ... but tell me ... why you invited me and not Emily? ... I know she also likes video games ...  
Mike: Does it bother you that you have invited? ...  
MIA: No of course not ... it's just that is strange ... but hey ... sometimes does something different ... can be fun ...  
Mike: You said it girl! ... Come on! ... Hurry up we're nearly there! ...  
This Mia smiled and quickened his pace to reach the green Ranger until it finally arrived, to be there Mia felt a little strange, she had never played video games in his life, so the first time Mike started playing their favorite game "The Bear" (not really know the name of the game, but Mike is used each time you go to video games) while Mia was limited to him, never seen him so happy since they met, instantly one notices that the boy is addicted to video games for a long time, screaming super excited to see buttons pressed while outlining Mia made a big smile to his friend ...  
MIKE: We Mia! ... It's your turn! ...  
MIA: Who ... me! ... I do not think Mike ... I do not know play those things ...  
Mike: Sure you can ... we try! ... I'll show you ...  
MIA: Okay ... but if I lose ... do not laugh at me ... okay? ...  
MIKE: Yeah ... I promise ...  
Said the boy as he crossed his fingers back to not see them smiling, then Mia sat down and started playing, at first was somewhat awkward for hits, but as he was moving understand the game and he was doing very easy and fun, but not enough as he finished with a score less than half of what Mike had achieved, which made the boy began to laugh, causing the anger of her friend ...  
MIA: Mike! ... Enough! ... promised not to laugh ...  
MIKE: (NOT stop laughing) I'm sorry ... sorry ... sorry ... I ... I'm going to shut up ...  
MIA: It's not funny ... You know ... only won because you played this game millions of times ... and as far as I'm concerned that's cheating ... cheater! ...  
MIKE: Okay ... if you think it was too unfair ... choose you now ... What do you think? ...  
MIA: Okay ... so I choose ... the Guitar Hero ...  
MIKE: Well ... as you want ... you'll also dust ...  
MIA: You want to bet? ...  
MIKE: Yeah ... What do you bet? ...  
MIA: Well ... if I win ... tell me why you brought me here ... and invite me to eat ...  
Mike: Ok ... but if I win ... you invite me to eat ... and answer me something I always wanted to ask you ... okay? ...  
MIA: According ...  
In saying this they both smiled as they held their hands trusting thus closing the bet. Both were on the platform of the game, took their guitars, they chose the song and started at the beginning Mike was ahead, but near the end of the song, Mia finally tied it to beat more than 100 points ...  
Mike: Not bad ...  
MIA: Just start ...  
MIKE: Well ... then you start another round ...  
In saying this again to choose another song, but this time Mia was defeated by 50 points ...  
MIKE: Well ... the next two are alike to win ...  
MIA invited to speak and eat ...  
MIKE: Well ... to begin ...  
In saying this began the playoff, both were quite up to par, the two looked like they put all their strength in their fingers, but it turned out a draw ...  
MIKE: Okay ... apparently is drawn ...  
MIA: That's right ... do you think if I invite your food and you mine and the two talk? ...  
Mike: Sounds like a good idea ...  
Given that both left and headed for the nearest food stall, which was one of hot dogs and hamburgers, to be there both called his orders and sat down to wait ...  
MIKE: Okay ... so ... Who goes first? ...  
MIA: Well ... how I won the first round ... I guess you ... if you do not mind? ...  
MIKE: It's not right ... well a few days ago I answer this question ...  
MIA: So ... tell me ... What do you mean? ...  
MIKE: Mia ... Why you gave me the drive beetle? ...  
MIA: Ah ... that ... Mike ... I told you that day ... from what I saw of your symbol would you use Power knew better than me ...  
MIKE: Yeah ... but still, you know I'm not the best samurai of the team ... that's why I gave you ... you're better than me ... you should not give it to me ... I'm not the best choice ... I never try to be ... as strong as you ... but I can not ...  
MIA: Mike ... do not need to be strong to show people ... you are so strong ... to you ... and I know ... and I know you too ... change the way you are not the solution ... you're the boy energetic and creative team and your power and strength born there in your heart ... well I have always believed in you ... I know I will overcome anything ... and rest assured that I'll be there ... supporting you ... because you're _**like a brother to me**_ ... and always believe of you ... never forget Mike ...  
Hearing these words of Pink Ranger, Mike was very good, does not know how, but know that this girl always makes you feel better, talk to her is what inspires him to follow, perhaps she did not know, but Mike and the other Rangers have always considered the team's older sister, always supporting them each and every one of them, this girl definitely had a gift ... a real gift ...  
MIKE: Thank you ... Mia ... for believing in me ... do not let you down and I swear I'll be very proud of me ...  
MIA: Mike Believe me ... I'm already ...  
Before this, Mike could not help him a little hug to Mia, she corresponded very happy ...  
MIA: Okay ... now that I said ... you tell me ... Why did you bring me here? ...  
Mike: Because I wanted to thank you for trusting me when I drive beetle ... and also because _**I love you like a sister**_ ... I hope you do not mind? ...  
MIA: You know that ... _**brother**_ ... I love you ... thank you for this day ... I liked spending time with you ...  
Mike: To me the same ... let's do it next weekend ...  
MIA: Of course ... to get my revenge and ...  
Mike: And I have mine ...  
At this the two smiled happy to have clarified their doubts, and to know that both have a very strong bond of friendship, a bond _**of brotherhood between the Green and Pink Ranger ...**_

OK ... HERE ... WHAT DO YOU THINK? ... I HOPE YOU LIKED ... LONG AGO THAT ACTUALLY WANTED TO MAKE A FANFIC OF THESE TWO ... BUT NOT AS A COUPLE AS BROTHERS ... IF THAT IS SO I ALWAYS VI ... WHAT DO YOU SAY?... YOU KNOW JUST READ AND COMMENT!

UNTIL THEN THE WANT: _**GEMITHA0208**_ BYE!


End file.
